Batman Origin of Shadows part 1
by BatFanJon
Summary: chapters 1-5 of my spin off part of my Batman series I'm writing that isn't part of the 7 part series...It's somewhere between Batman Revelation and Ice Age of Fear


_**Batman: Origin of Shadows**_

_By: BatFanJon_

Batman and all respective characters are owned and trademarked by DC Comics. Batman was created by Bob Kane. I do not own Batman. This is a purely fan made story and is no way intended to profit or sell for public use. All copyrights and trademarks belong to their respective owners and again this is purely fan made for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 1 "Lieutenant Bill Kane"**

It's late at night. A man walks out of a small diner within a run down part of a city. He's six foot five, medium built yet, muscular. He has short, black hair and a five a clock shadow. He puts a cigarette from his hands to his mouth and smokes it. He throws it down and smashes it with his shoe. He's wearing a dark, long trench coat and matching sunglasses.. He walks toward his police car and gets in the passenger seat next to an up and coming detective named Jim Gordon. Jim looked at this man with a bit of uneasiness…after all it was Lieutenant Bill Kane. The man he was with was a legend and now he had a chance to learn from him.

"Hey Gordon. You want to get this car moving sometime today?" Bill asked him jokingly while putting sugar in his coffee. "Well I didn't want you to spill all that hot coffee over yourself." Jim replied. "Don't worry about me. Besides you drive slower than my grandmother. I mean the way you drive it's no wonder why there is all this crime in Gotham City." Bill said almost as if he meant it. "You're blaming my driving for the crime rate Bill? Jim said in defense. " No Jim I'm not. In a city this bent…the reason for this crime spree is anything but your fault. Jim have I ever told you why I wanted to be an officer?" Bill said. " No." Jim replied. "Well that's because I never told anyone. You see I wanted to help save the world. I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to be someone people would look up to and say that I was the best hero they ever saw. I wanted to be someone who criminals became afraid of at the mere mention of my name. Now look at me. I'm a washed up has been assigned to give up and coming officers like yourself advice. Some legend I turned out to be."

"Well maybe your right. But I believe you can still help. Like that masked vigilante." Jim said. "Masked vigilante? Please Jim don't feed me garbage like that. We have enough problems to worry about then a man who supposedly wanders about the night dressed like a bat." Bill replied. "They say he's real though. They say he single handedly busted the drug ring that police were trying to go after for two years and he did it in two minutes." Jim replied. "So we have mysterious masked vigilante who dresses like a bat…maybe….just maybe he can be our shining light. Maybe he can be our angel of darkness. Let's get going." Bill said. With that Jim drove off into the city as the night grew darker.

**Chapter 2 " Firefly"**

A dark figure stoops atop a tall building. He wears a dark black cape and a bat shaped cowl. A black bat symbol inside a yellow circle is embroidered on his chest which is all black as well. His belt is brown and strapped to his black almost armored legs and he wears black boots. Batman was patrolling what seemed to be what could be a normal evening. He took out his Bat grapple and swung across the city building by building. He then notices a fire breaking out near a corporate Wayne Enterprises building. He swings to a nearby window and crashes into it. The flames begin engulfing the building as the fire department arrives. Batman sees someone going through weapons files. "Hold it right there!" Batman shouted. The person turned around and Batman saw what he was up against.

The person was dressed in what appeared to be an all silver-gray looking firefly costume. "Oh look who decided to crash." the mysterious person said. He was a man from his tone of voice it seemed. Batman was contemplating having to deal with yet another crazed maniac. "Who are you?" Batman asked. " I'm Firefly." the man responded and whipped out a flamethrower which he fired at Batman who rolled out of the way. Batman throws a smoke bomb down causing Firefly to shoot at the smoke engulfing more of the room in flames. Batman hides contemplating how to defeat him. "So it's true. There really is a Batman in the city." Firefly says as he burns more of the room. "What's the matter Batman? Too hot for you? You know what they say Batman If you can't stand the heat…no… you know what? That's a stupid saying. I know I'll change it. If you can't stand the heat…you'll burn in the flames!" Firefly says as he fire at Batman who jumps away. Firefly continues firing at him and Batman jumps out of the building and swings to a nearby building to safety. Firefly flies out of the building on a jet pack. "Well as fun as that was Batman you lost. Everything loses to fire! Fire is unforgiving Batman! It wipes out all in it's way! To control fire is to control power." Firefly says

Firefly takes out some documents. " I'm sure whatever Wayne Enterprises was working on won't be too missed. With these documents I can have more power than ever imagined. This city will bow to my will. If they don't…I'll burn this city to ground! I await our next encounter but until then, I've got places to fly…people to burn." Firefly says as he goes off and Batman watches the building burn. Batman then goes to the Bat cave and takes off his costume. Bruce goes to his computer and presses an intercom. "Alfred. I need some ointment and bandages. I got some bad burns. Oh and Alfred get some peroxide as well." Bruce says. "Sir. I strongly suggest that to treat burns we don't want them to burn more. That peroxide will do more than sting" Alfred replied. "Don't worry about the pain Alfred I can handle that." Bruce said as he shuts off the intercom and sits down and thinks about how he will be able to take down his newest adversary.

**Chapter 3 "Jervis Tetch"**

It is the next day. Three mice with experimental technological head bands are knocking over a placed tea set in a cage. "Oh no. That simply won't do. Such table manners. Perhaps I should teach you to be more civilized." The scientist is a rather odd looking fellow. He is rather short of stature, he has a pointed and rather huge nose, He has an overbite yet speaks intelligently and understandably. His hair is blonde and he is wearing a white uniform. He grabs an technologically advanced experimental headband and places it on his head and controls the mice making them sit and pour and drink tea from the tiny tea set. " Yes. I did it. I've finally perfected my mind control device. They all laughed when I said I could do it. Now look who's laughing." the man said. Suddenly a beautiful, young woman with blonde hair comes in. "Oh Jervis. Look busy. Lucius Fox and Mr. Wayne are here." she said to him nervously. "Oh thank you my dear, sweet Alice." Jervis said to her. Bruce and Lucius walk in as Jervis covers up the mouse cage.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." Alice says as she leaves the room. "So Jervis. Have you finished working out the problems on the project you've been assigned?" Lucius asked. "Well actually Mr. Fox the project isn't quite finished. I need more time you see." Jervis replied. "What do you mean you were supposed to meet the deadline when I told you Mr. Wayne was coming." Lucius said. "It's okay Lucius. Jervis is a valued member of our team. If he needs more time to work on the project we can be so kind as to give him more." Bruce said. "Oh thank you Mr. Wayne. You won't regret this" Jervis said. Bruce and Lucius leave the room but Lucius comes back in. " I didn't mean to push you Jervis, but this project is very important. Just make sure it's finished or next time you may not get another chance." After he leaves Jervis sulks out of the room and goes up to Alice's desk.

"Oh don't worry Jervis. Lucius doesn't mean to be the way he was. It's just that when the big boss comes you know he expects results." Alice said. "Oh Alice sometimes I think you're the only one who understands me." Jervis said. Alice laughs. "It's funny my boyfriend tells me that too." Alice said. "Your boyfriend?" Jervis said in shock. "Yeah Billy is so wonderful. I'm so glad I have such two caring men in my life." Alice says as Jervis looks at the picture of her and Billy together. Later at night Jervis is sitting on a couch as the mice he was using to experiment earlier are giving him tea. "Oh how could I ever love her? I mean I couldn't possibly be with her. I mean she has a boyfriend. Better to be a gentlemen and bow out." He says as he looks at a nearby desk and takes out some experimental card devices and gets up while walking around. "Then again, I have perfected a mind control device. I could just use it on her. But what joy could I have if she were just a soulless, loveless, doll? He says as he puts the cards on a table and lowers his head in sadness.

**Chapter 4 "Black Mask"**

At a weapons base in Gotham a group of men in black costumes begin to sneak in. They all take out all the guards and security systems. One of the main leaders pulls out a radio. "Ok were set boss. It's safe to drop in." the man says. A black helicopter comes into view and sets down on the base. The costumed men bring out a large crate to the helicopter. A tall man in an expensive, whit suit comes out wearing a black, hideous, disfigured mask on his face with glowing red eyes. "Careful with that crate men." Black Mask says. "Sir. We have retrieved the bomb." The main leader of the costumed men said. "Good work. I've been gone too long from this city. All these thugs think they can take my turf. All these police think they can stop me. I didn't get this mask because I want to dress for Halloween." He says as he takes of his mask and reveals his face to his men who gasp in horror.

Look at my face men. Know that what you see is who I am. I am dead inside and out. Disfigured, deranged, etc. But, we are not here to reclaim what I lost. We are here to take revenge on a city that should have been destroyed long ago. We are here to kill all the cops who took a shot at me. We are here to claim a fortune. If this city and it's inhabitants wish to survive then I strongly hope they make the wise decision and pay. We'll place this bomb at the central hub of this entire city. The massive destruction will cause millions to die." Black Mask said. "But boss at the center of the city is the police station. How are we going to get it there? The head leader asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked. It's simple really. Most of your men are already inside the police station and are working there as we speak. We'll sneak this bomb into their S.W.A.T. vehicle and they will proceed inside and put the bomb in the sub level under the basement where the old police headquarters used to reside. Once the bomb is in there we broadcast a live feed, show them the bomb, make a demonstration or two, and demand a payment. Once they pay I'll still kill them all. Alright men put the crate in the helicopter. We're going to blow this town sky high!" Black Mask says as they load the crate in the helicopter and fly off into the city. They land near a vacant road where the S.W.A.T. vehicle is waiting and load the bomb into it. They drive to the headquarters and go into the parking lot where they unload the van and bring it out into the back of the station. They go into a nearby elevator and into the basement. Once they are inside the basement they lower the bomb into a underground room. They cover the room back over and go to exit the building.

The goons brush past Bill Kane and Jim Gordon. Bill goes to the surveillance room and goes to the officer who is also secretly a Black Mask goon who disrupted the cameras to not show anything. "Could you perhaps show me what just happened a while ago?" Bill asked. The goon played back the footage and it showed nothing suspicious. "Well….maybe it's just my imagination but, I could have sworn I've never seen those two men before. I guess They are new recruits….speaking of which you're new too. Either I've gotten too old or my memory isn't as good as it once was." Bill said as he left.

**Chapter 5 " Bill Chases Batman"**

Bill walks out of the station with Gordon. "You drive too slow Jim. I'm getting behind the wheel." Bill said as he went to the driver's seat. He looks up in the sky and spots Batman running from the rooftops. "Gordon get in the car quick!" He yells to Jim. Jim and Bill get in the car and Bill puts on the siren and speeds off towards Batman. "Bill you're driving like a maniac what is the matter with you!?" Jim said " I think I caught a glimpse of our Batman Gordon. I'm not going to let him get away so easily either." He drives through alleys and onto streets erratically and spots him swinging to a nearby building around the corner. "Not today! Not today!" Bill screams as he turns the wheel in a jerk causing the car to shift to the right as Bill turns the wheel back straight and speeds off to catch him. "Bill why don't we call for back up?" Jim hastily asked. "What!? WHAT!? No he's mine!" Bill screams at Jim. Batman jumps off a building and disappears. "Where did he go? Where did he go?" Bill screamed as he looks around.

Suddenly, Bill and Jim see the Batmobile come out from a nearby and stare in amazement. " There is no way…" Bill said "Wow. I want that car. That…that looks amazing." Jim said cutting him off. Bill looks at Jim in what appears to be a rage. Bill puts on the siren and chases after Batman. Batman sees the police car chasing after him and stares in amazement. "Looks like I have company." Batman said as he pushes a button and shoots a smoke emitter in their direction. "Bill it's smoke look out!" Jim says. Bill drives straight through the cloud of smoke in almost a manic rage. "Batman looks back at the car. " These police are actually persistent I wish they did the same with actual criminals. He drops a couple of spiked balls on the road in front of them. "Bill…Bill…watch out!" Jim shouts as he clutches his seat Bill jerks the wheel and turns onto a nearby road. They are now separated by buildings and Bill speeds up.

"Bill what are you doing? This road ends at the river." Jim says looking at him more nervously. "I'm speeding up Jim! When he comes around the corner…I'LL RAM HIM! Jim looks back out the windshield "Oh dear God!" They speed up as they near the end of the road. The Batmobile rounds the corner. Batman sees how close they are and presses the turbo boost and speeds away just before they hit him. " Oh SHI…." Gordon says as they fly off the edge and into the river and splash in the water before he can finish his sentence. Batman gets out and sees the both of them swimming out of the vehicle and surfacing "…..IT!!" Gordon screams resurfacing and Bill starts laughing as he sees Batman. "You beat me Batman! Maybe you're better than I thought. My time may have come and gone but, you're the new hero of this city. Best of luck Batman, you'll need it!" Bill yells at Batman as he leaves in the Batmobile. "What are you crazy?" Gordon screamed at Bill. "Come on Jim. You know me better than anyone. Do you honestly think I'm crazy?" Bill said. " Yeah. Yeah I do." Gordon replied. " Come on Jim let's get back to the station. I'll explain everything. Trust me. You haven't seen anger until you've seen the chief angry." Bill said jokingly. "Great. I can't wait for that." Jim said as they walked onto the side of the road and back to the station in their soaked clothing. "My wife is going to kill me." Jim said. Bill just laughs as they continue walking down the street.


End file.
